Naruto the Demonic Saiyajin
by Dark Descent Uzumaki
Summary: Tired of watching its jailor getting into deadly situations, Kyuubi decides to give Naruto the blood of an ancient and powerful clan and trains him. Watch as this change the destiny of not one but many people. NarutoxDBZ crossover. God-like Naruto. Later Godly Naruto Gray/Smart Naruto. uubixMikotoxKurenaixTsunamixMeixKoyou kixHinataxTentenxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a new story that was stuck in my in my head for who knows how long. It was starting to get on my nerves and disrupting my ideas for my main story Vampire in Naruto's Universe. So I'm typing this up as a new story before I merge this story's idea with my main story's idea causing it to be ruined.**

**Naruto the Demonic Saiyan**

**Legend**

"Talking"

'Thought'

**"Summoning/Demonic speech"**

**'Summoning/Demonic Thought'**

_**Jutsu**_

**Summary:** Tired of watching its jailor getting into deadly situations, Kyuubi decides to give Naruto the blood of an ancient and powerful clan and trains him. Watch as this change the destiny of not one but many people. NarutoxDBZ crossover. God-like Naruto. Gray/Smart Naruto.

**Warning:** This is a God-like Naruto. Naruto won't be strong from the beginning he will train to be strong. Also Naruto won't be using chakra that much, he will be using Chi. The only time he will be using chakra is to use Shadow Clones and some other minor jutsus, he will be also using Kyuubi's chakra for a boost in speed and power. If you don't like it then don't read it. Read and Review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Naruto. Now you can't sue me BITCHES!**

_Introduction_

A 6-year-old child is laying on a hospital bed with a bunch of wires attached to him. Any ordinary child would be dead with the amount of wounds the he has; but he is no ordinary child, he is the jinjuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, Naruto Uzumaki. It was 6 years ago that the Kyuubi attacked and decimated Konoha. It was to the thanks to the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze that Konoha is still standing today. Minato had fought the Kyuubi but couldn't defeat it; so he did the next best thing, seal it into a newborn baby using a powerful fuuinjutsu, _**Shiki Fuujin (Reaper Death Seal)**_. He sealed the Kyuubi's soul into him while he gave Naruto the Kyuubi's chakra. The Yondaime Hokage died that day, but his lasts words was to make the villagers see Naruto as a hero for holding back the Kyuubi, but it was all for naught. The villagers didn't see Naruto as a hero; he was seen as a demon. The civilian council people tries to get Naruto executed thus making a S-class secret about if somebody mentions anything about the Kyuubi without permission of the Hokage or Naruto will be executed. But some how the word still got through.

The Sandaime Hokage was an old and elderly man that should have retired 20 years ago. His name is Sarutobi Hiruzen The 'Kami no Shinobi'. Being thought by the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage both god-like beings tends to give you that title. But it was not why shinobi calls him by that title. It was because what he did in the Second and Third Great Shinobi War. He trained the legendary sennin, Jiraiya the Toad Sennin, Tsunade the Slug Sennin, and Orochimaru the Snake Sennin.

Orochimaru was Hiruzen's favorite student. Orochimaru was 'Rookie of the Year' of his graduating class. His parents were once Konoha shinobi but they died in the First Great Shinobi War. After that Orochimaru thrived to be strong. He first met Orochimaru at his parent's graveyard; they talked for a little while until he left. Unnerved by his potential as a shinobi that day he made a vow to himself that he was going to train him when he graduates. His vow was complete when he had Orochimaru as one of his students. He trained him along with Tsunade and Jiraiya, but he trained Orochimaru the most out of the three. When Orochimaru got older he noticed that Orochimaru was doing something very dark, He was experimenting on humans. At first he wanted to deny it, that one of his students was kidnapping Konoha civilians and even shinobi and experimented on them. It was all for naught, He himself had caught Orochimaru experimenting on a small child in one of his hidden labs. Hiruzen couldn't kill his student, so he let Orochimaru go and placed him as a S-rank missing-nin. Orochimaru while still in Konoha took his apprentice Anko Mitarashi and then went rouge. Anko returned 3 months later looking 3 years older then what she looked like before she left.

Tsunade Senju was the 'Top Kunoichi' of her graduating class her grandfather was Hashirama Senju the Shodaime Hokage and her granduncle was Tobirama Senju the Nindaime Hokage. Tsunade being the heiress to the Senju clan had to bring the diminishing clan back into fame. She along with her younger brother Nawaki decided to become shinobi to put Senju back on top. As the years pass Tsunade became a skilled kunoichi and medic-nin. During the Second Great Shinobi War, she lost her younger brother Nawaki and her lover Dan Kato who both vowed to become the next hokage and both had received the Shodaime's necklace. After the Third Great Shinobi War Tsunade left Konoha with Dan's niece, Shizune as her apprentice and vowed to never come back to Konoha.

Jiraiya was the 'Dead last or Dobe' in his graduating class. Jiraiya was born an orphan. His father died in First Great Shinobi War while his mother died giving birth to him. At a very young age Jiraiya was very perverted, often teasing Tsunade that she has a flat-chest when they were young. As he gotten older, the more perverseness he shows. When woman calls him a pervert he will just deny it and calls himself a super-pervert. Even though he is immature and acts childish he knows when to get serious. He signed the toad contract and became a toad summoner. At the end of the Second Great Shinobi War, Jiraiya decided to stay in Ame to train three war orphans Konan, Nagato, and Yahiko. After he thinks that they could defend themselves he leaves them to go back to Konoha. When Jiraiya returns to Konoha he takes Minato Namikaze as his apprentice and trains him. He then left Konoha to travel around the Elemental Nations writing a book titled 'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi'. After seeing the book was not a best seller, Jiraiya turned to his perverted side and created the book titled 'Icha Icha Paradise' which turned out to be a best seller. Also while he does his travels he manages to put together a spy network. As the years go by Jiraiya goes in to check on his apprentice and return with some news he get from his spy network and then leaves to do more of his research which means peeking on women in hot springs. When his apprentice and his wife was pregnant they decided that they was going to name their child after the main character out of his book 'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi' Naruto and making him Naruto's Godfather.

Now we got that done with lets return with what we were doing.

The Sandaime Hokage stood in front of Naruto's hospital bed as he stared at Naruto with sadness.

"I sorry Naruto. It seems like I failed you again. Can you give this old fool another chance?" Hiruzen said.

Although Naruto was unconscious at the time, you can see Naruto's head go up and down like it was nodding. He was about to say something else but an ANBU guard showed up.

"Hokage-sama. The council has called a meeting" The ANBU guard said.

"Thank you Inu. Make sure nobody harms Naruto-kun" Hiruzen said.

ANBU guard known as Inu nodded his head. "Will do Hokage-sama" Inu said as he activates the invisibility cloak and walked out of the room to guard the entrance to the room.

It all seems peaceful in the room, but you can't say that in the little boys head.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Ayane, also known as the Kyuubi no Yoko was growling. Why was she growling? It's 3 simple reasons.

1. She was controlled. AGAIN!

2. She was sealed into an Uzumaki body for the third time. Seriously What the HELL!

3. Her jailor was being attacked for the 20th time in his life. Seriously this village is a child beater's heaven. They is the demon not ME!

Ayane had to put a stop to it one way or another. She was just thinking that she could try and take over the young boy's body and show them not to attack her jailor again or face the consequences. She was about to start her plan when she remembered something that the Yonbi no Saru, Son Goku give her, the blood of his ancient race before the Rikudou Sennin discovered chakra, the saiyan race. His blood and a rival named Vegeta along with scrolls to show how to use Ki, the Great Ape Transformation, and the Super Sayian Transformation.

Ayane pulled out a large vial out of red looking substance called blood. _**'The blood of the two strongest warriors of earth mixed together in one vial. My jailor will be the strongest shinobi in the world. Watch out Madara! Your time as the most powerful person on this planet is numbered!'**_ Ayane thought as She laughed maniacally.

Her laughter stopped abruptly as she realized something. _**'How am I going to get the brat to drink it? I can't just drag him here and tell him to drink it'**_ Ayane thought. She then thought of something, it was underhanded but it would work. After she reviewed her plan She decided that she would put her plan into action now.

**Another Part of Naruto's Mindscape**

As Naruto opens his eyes he found himself in a sewer. Naruto clinches his fists tightly. "Those bastards have the nerve to dump me into a sewerage system" Naruto yelled out loud. As Naruto is wondering around searching for an escape route he hears a voice call out to him.

**"Walk towards my voice Naruto"** A soft-spoken voice said.

Like a moth to a flame, Naruto followed the voice till he reached a large room with a huge cage with golden bars and a small sheet of paper with the word seal in kanji. Inside the cage was a young woman. This woman has long orangish red hair with light blue eyes** (1)**. She has an amazing figure with E-cup breasts and a perfectly round ass. She has fox-like ears on top of her head, and 9 orangish red with white tips fox-like tails behind her. If you look at her it makes you feel like you is staring at a goddess, but if you look at her eyes you'll see nothing but anger and rage.

"Who are you and where am I?" Naruto asked

**"You are in your mindscape, and my name is Ayane, but you know me by my other name"** Ayane said.

"What is your other name?" Naruto asked.

Ayane signed bracing herself for what is to come. **"Kyuubi no Yoko"** She said depressed.

At first there was silence, Ayane took it the wrong way was about to talk to him but was interrupted by laughter.

Thinking that he was laughing at her, she used KI to stop his laughing.

**"What are you laughing for?"** Ayane asked.

Naruto stopped laughing and begin to sweat. He felt KI before but not like this. He stood there frozen and couldn't say anything.

Ayane noticed that Naruto was frozen stiff because of the KI she was letting out and mentally winced. She stopped using it and apologized. **"Sorry about that. Now can you tell me why you was laughing?"**

"Now I know why the villagers hate me and try to kill me. They don't see me as a human being" Naruto said as tears threaten to fall down.

"They see me as a demon" He said trying to hold backs his tears. He didn't want Ayane to see him cry.

Ayane looked at Naruto sadly. She knew that he was telling the truth.

**"Listen Naruto, don't let that get you down, use it to make you stronger"** Ayane said.

Naruto looked at Ayane and smiled. "Thanks Ayane-chan. Will you teach me how to be strong?" Naruto asked.

Ayane smiled. **"I'm going to do more then that,"** She said.

Naruto looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" He asked.

**"I'm going to give you a long lost bloodline that was lost before the Rikudou Sennin"** Ayane said.

"Rikudou Sennin?" Naruto asked.

**"The God of Shinobi. He was the founder of Ninjutsu and Chakra and the first Jinjuriki"** Ayane said.

Naruto nodded at her explanation, but then realized something. "Hey Ayane-chan, you said that you were going to give me a bloodline that was lost before the Rikudou Sennin, but the Rikudou Sennin was the founder of Ninjutsu and Chakra how is that possible?" Naruto asked.

**"It's because this bloodline uses a different energy called Chi"** Ayane said.

"What's Chi?" Naruto asked.

**"Chi is the physical energy that is more dense then Chakra. Chi is also is the physical side of Chakra called, Yang Chakra"** Ayane said.

"How is Chi more dense then Chakra?" Naruto asked.

**"It's because when Chi collides with spiritual energy to make Chakra, the spiritual energy mixes with it to make it less dense"** Ayane explained.

Naruto nodded. For the first time since the Sandaime Hokage gave him an apartment for him to live in, he gave Ayane his true smile.

As Naruto smiled he ran up to Ayane and hugged her. Ayane blushed because of the unexpected hug and first contact with a male human, smiled and hugged him back.

"Hey Ayane-chan, why did you attack Konoha?" Naruto asked.

While Ayane explains why she attacked Konoha lets go see how the council meeting is going.

**-To The Council Meeting-**

In the room that is a floor below the Hokage's office is huge room where meetings take place that concerns the village, where clan heads, seniors, and merchants meet. Right now is in use for their weekly council meeting.

The Sandaime Hokage walks into the room and everyone stood up bowed and sat back down.

"Lets start this meeting now" Hiruzen said as sat down in his seat.

Almost immediately problems start arriving about Naruto.

"We should get rid of that demon," Screeched the councilwoman.

The councilwomen name is Sakuya Haruno the head of the civilian side of the council. She has pink hair tied in a bun, green eyes. There is nothing else that sticks out on her otherwise her small A-cup breasts that's pass as 'lumps' on her chest.

All people on the civilian side nodded, giving their own ideas of getting rid of the 'demon'.

Hiruzen watches the civilian side of the council cause a ruckus about Naruto. Before it could escalate any farther he quickly shuts them up with a small dose of KI.

"Alright people I've had about enough of this bullshit. I am not going to kill Naruto Uzumaki" Hiruzen yelled. Him along side the shinobi side of the council nodded their heads to agree with the aged Hokage.

All of the civilians that were in the room were appalled. They never had seen the Hokage this angry before. Sure they seen him angry before during these weekly meetings, but not angry. It was like the nice and elderly Hokage was killed in front of them and it was replaced with an angry 'kill you with a stare' Kage that's bent on world domination. **(If you guess who this is you will get a cyber cookie)**

"Lord Hokage" One of the plump civilian councilmen said in fear.

"I am so ashamed of this village" Said the old Hokage.

Everybody stared at him wondering why, but the shinobi side already knows why the Hokage said what he said.

"Is this the village that Minato sacrificed his life for? Is this the village that Minato had so much faith in to protect it from harm? Is this the village that Minato had willing sacrificed his own family to make sure that this village stayed on the map?" Hiruzen said.

The Shinobi side widens their eyes in surprise.

'_He is actually going to reveal Naruto's Parentage to the council?'_ Tsume Inuzuka thought in surprise.

While on the civilian side of the council was confused. The Yondaime Hokage wasn't married so how did he have a family?

"Last time we checked, the Yondaime Hokage wasn't married, so how can he have a family?" Sakuya Haruno said.

"Well Minato married his wife in secrecy so no one would target her" Hiruzen said.

"Who is this secret wife of his?" A councilman asked.

"Her name is Kushina Uzumaki" Hiruzen said shocking them completely.

The plump councilman rose to his feet with a face that shows recognition and fear.

"Isn't Kushina is…." The plump councilman didn't finished what he was about to say because he was interrupted by an ANBU shunshined in the room.

Hiruzen looked at the mask and found out it was Inu.

"Inu isn't you suppose to protect Naruto?" Hiruzen asked.

Inu bowed. "Hokage-sama it's an emergency. Something happened to Naruto" Inu reported.

Hiruzen rose up from his seat. "This meeting is postponed till tomorrow" The old Hokage said as he disappeared with Inu.

**-Back To The Hospital With Naruto-**

**Naruto's Mindscape after the explanation**

"So your saying that after my mother was finished giving birth to me as my father was still fighting to hold you from escaping someone came through the barrier killed everyone in there and held me captive to get to my mother who was the previous jinjuriki of you, manage to separate my father from her and ripped you out of her gut and controlled you using the Sharingan to destroy Konoha and that's all you remember?" Naruto said summarizing the story that Ayane told him.

Ayane nodded. **"I know that you don't believe me but that's what happened up till that point I didn't remember what happened"** Ayane said as she lowers her head in shame.

Naruto walked towards her and lightly lifted her head to look into her blue eyes.

"I do believe you Ayane" Naruto said shocking Ayane.

Ayane was surprised, Naruto actually believed her. She was happy and relieved for some reason. Tears slowly fall down from her eyes as she hugs Naruto, forcing his face into her massive chest.

Naruto was surprised. He never been hugged before and found it quite intoxicating, but before he could actually enjoy the hug he was being suffocated.

Naruto starts to flail his arms trying to break the hug to breathe which only causing her to tighten the hug. Feeling a little lightheaded because of the lack of oxygen, Naruto stops flailing his arms and try to alert her.

"Ayane I can't breathe, you're smothering me" Naruto said.

Ayane quickly realize that she is smothering Naruto in between her chest she pulls him back allowing Naruto to get some oxygen in him.

Ayane chuckles while she rubs the back of her head in embarrassment.

"**Sorry Naruto-kun"** Ayane apologized.

Naruto nodded. Naruto stepped back and looked at her.

"Now that I think about how are you going to give me this bloodline Ayane-chan?" Naruto asked.

Ayane pulled out a vial of red looking liquid, Naruto looked at the vial curiously.

"What is that Ayane-chan?" Naruto asked.

"It's the blood of the 2 most powerful fighters before the Rikudou Sennin ever existed. And you are going to drink it. But before you do drink it you is going to have to rip the seal in half so I could properly mend their blood into your DNA" Ayane said.

Naruto nodded his head. Naruto quickly walked towards the seal and ripped it in half. Then walked towards Ayane and smiled.

Ayane handed Naruto the vial. Naruto looked at the vial before pulling the cork out and begin to drink the liquid inside it.

After Naruto drank the liquid, Ayane began immediately, and before Naruto knew what was coming, he was in pain.

Naruto screamed in pain he could feel his muscles in his entire body being shredded, then his bones starts to thicken and become dense, then his muscles started to form again and just like with his bones they also became much thicker and more dense then before. As he thought that the pain was over he felt something form from his lower backside just above his butt, it was a tail not just any tail, it was a tail of a monkey. It was the sign of someone being a saiyan.

As Ayane was bonding the DNA strands of Vegeta and Goku, Ayane found something interesting and yet astounding. It seems like the Uzumaki clan had some saiyan blood in them.

'_**So that's where they get their longevity and strange abilities from'**_ Ayane thought to herself.

She continued with the DNA mending and decided to make Naruto into a full saiyan instead of a half saiyan so she had to work double time. About 5 minutes later she was finished. She took a deep breath and looked at her finished project.

Ayane looked at Naruto and noticed a coupe of changes. Naruto's hair that was once blonde is now blood red. Naruto's blue eyes also changed to black. His hair has gotten longer and spikier. He had gotten a lot taller as well. Instead of looking malnourished he looked a bit muscular especially in the chest department. As she looked down a blush appeared on her cheeks.

'_**Just look at those leg muscles, they look like they were made by the gods. Oh my, it looks like he could break someone with that'**_ Ayane thought as licked her lips unconsciously.

**-Outside Of Naruto's Mindscape-**

**With Inu**

Inu was in his invisibility cloak outside of the room of Naruto reading Icha Icha paradise when he felt a spike in chakra and a scream of pain. Inu took of his invisibility cloak ran inside to see who was attacking his charge.

When Inu barged into the room what he saw was shocking. What Inu saw was Naruto's body was shaking erratically, the boy muscles were being buffed up like someone was pumping air into them. His hair went from blonde to blood red. He also had grown taller. He went from 4'3" to 4'8". Inu also saw that Naruto had grown a tail. Inu had to blink multiple times to see it was his imagination, which was not.

'_Hokage-sama is not going to believe this.'_ Inu thought.

Inu _**Shunshined **_to the council meeting, and interrupted the plump councilman from completing his sentence, and getting the Hokage's attention.

"Inu isn't you suppose to protect Naruto?" Hiruzen asked.

Inu bowed. "Hokage-sama it's an emergency. Something happened to Naruto" Inu reported.

Hiruzen rose up from his seat. "This meeting is postponed till tomorrow" The old Hokage said as he disappeared with Inu.

_**To Be Continued.**_

**Ayane will only have slit eyes when she extremely angry or she's in her biju form.**

**Author's Note(1): Naruto is not the only one that's going to be god-like. It's just that I want Naruto's level when the Shippuuden era to be godly. So he will be god-like in the pre-shippuuden era. Here is the list of people that's going to be god-like in the story.**

**God-like Characters **

**(Pre-Shippuuden and Shippuuden era)**

**Jiraiya**

**Kakuzu**

**Hidan**

**Pein/Nagato**

**Tobi/Obito**

**OC-Daisuke Miyamoto (Shippuuden) (Older brother of Orihime Miyamoto)**

**OC-Orihime Miyamoto (Shippuuden) (Younger sister of Daisuke Miyamoto and Teammate of Team 7)**

**Sasuke Uchiha (Shippuuden) (After Sasuke takes Itachi eyes)**

**And that's all of the other god-like characters in this story.**

**Author's Note(2): As with the first A/N There are going to be more Godly Characters then Naruto. And here's the list.**

**Godly Characters**

**Edo Madara**

**Edo Hashirama**

**Edo Tobirama**

**Naruto's Mates (Their basically Immortal including Orihime Miyamoto)**

**And that's it. Are you confused with Orihime Miyamoto? Let me explain the people in the God-like category are for strength only with the exceptions of Hidan because he's a Jashinist. That's the only reason why he's in the god-like category. **

**Author's Note(3): This is the first chapter of this story. I have good news for you, my big brother gave his old iBook G4. Yeah Its still old and can't do nothing on it that much but it's still much better then my old ass computer from 1996 with Windows Xp. Anyway expect more chapters come out much faster then I did with my 1996 computer.**

**See Ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I am astounded at the reviews that I'm getting for this story. I am really happy that I'm receiving good reviews for this story. Now some are you are worried that Hinata will be in the Harem, that I'm not really sure that she will be in there. The harem is not really locked in yet. People will be added, removed or, replaced. If Hinata stays in the harem she will be an OOC. The only ones that are locked in are:**

**Mikoto**

**Kurenai**

**Tsunami**

**OC**

**Tenten**

**That's all of them. I still have 2 spots open for the harem. Anyway lets get on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: It's the same as the first chapter.**

**Legend**

"Talking"

'_Thought'_

"**Summoning/Demon Speech"**

'_**Summoning/Demon Thought'**_

_**Jutsu**_

_Chapter 2: A New Saiyan is born, The Return of Jiraiya, The Toad Sennin._

_**-Konoha General Hospital-**_

When Inu and Hiruzen _**Shunshined**_ to the hospital specifically Naruto's room, the elderly Hokage was surprised by Naruto's new look. The Hokage looked over at Inu and asked.

"How did this happen Inu?" Hiruzen asked.

Inu shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. There was a spike in chakra in a scream of pain. When I got in there was no one was in here so I deduced what happened to Naruto was on the inside preferably the Kyuubi" Inu said.

Hiruzen widen his eyes in shock. _'The Kyuubi did this?'_ He thought. He then narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

'_What is your game Kyuubi? Why would you help out Naruto?'_ Hiruzen thought.

Hiruzen then did some handsigns then bit his thumb.

"_**Summoning Jutsu**_" Hiruzen yelled out.

A cloud of smoke appeared obscuring the view for a couple of seconds before it disappeared revealing a monkey.

"**Why did you call me Sarutobi?"** The monkey asked.

"I want you to locate Jiraiya and tell him to come to Konoha immediately. It's an emergency. It's about Naruto" Hiruzen said.

The monkey nodded and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

**-Somewhere In The Land of Fire-**

Some village in the Land of Fire a couple of days from Konoha was where Jiraiya was located. Now you think that since Jiraiya the self-proclaimed super-pervert was here to peek on the women in the local hot springs that they have here, well you is wrong. Jiraiya had gotten some information from his spy network that one of Oroachimaru's hidden labs was located here. Over at the entrance of the village, you could see that a white haired man staring inside the village.

The man wore olive green pants with a white shirt with a red sleeveless vest over top of the white shirt, and under the white shirt is a fishnet shirt that acts like an undershirt. As I said before, this man has white hair with grey eyes. He has a headband with the kanji for oil on his forehead. This man was the Toad Sennin, Jiraiya.

As Jiraiya walked into the village, all he could do was frown.

'_This place looks like its been abandoned'_ Jiraiyathought.

There was no one that was in this village. The houses are boarded up. Some of the houses were destroyed. The road was dusty. If it were a cartoon you would've seen tumbleweed rolled by. Jiraiya turned to his left and saw tumbleweed blow by. Jiraiya sweat dropped at the tumbleweed. Jiraiya took a step forward and paused, and smelled the air and narrowed his eyes. The scent that he smelled was familiar; it was the scent of blood.

Before Jiraiya could take a step further there was a sound of a poof. Jiraiya looked down and found a monkey standing beside him.

'_A monkey? What does Hiruzen-sensei want me?'_ Jiraiya asked himself.

"**Are you Jiraiya?"** The monkey asked.

Jiraiya nodded. "Yeah, that's me. What does Hiruzen-sensei want from me?" Jiraiya asked the monkey.

"**He wants you to come back to Konoha. It's an emergency."** The monkey said.

"Tell him that I can't. I'm trying to locate Oroachimaru's hidden lab that's located in this village" Jiraiya said.

Then the monkey said something that made Jiraiya change his mind immediately.

"**Its about Naruto"** The monkey said.

Jiraiya widen his eyes in surprise. Something happened to Naruto when he left Naruto in Hiruzen's care. Something extremely bad happened to Naruto for Hiruzen to message him about Naruto.

"Do you know what happened to him?" Jiraiya asked the monkey.

The monkey shook his head in negative. **"No I don't. Sorry"** The monkey said as he disappeared in a poof of smoke done what is summoner had asked him to do.

Jiraiya did some handsigns and bit his finger then slammed his hand on the ground.

"_**Summoning jutsu**_" Jiraiya yelled as he slammed his palm on the ground.

A large toad was summoned. It was red; it had a scar on the left side of his eye wearing a blue shirt with a katana strapped on his right side of his body. Oh did I mention that it had a pipe sticking out of his mouth?

"**What do you want from me Jiraiya? I was in the middle of drinking my sake"** The large toad said in anger.

"Listen Gamabunta I need to go to Konoha as soon as possible" Said Jiraiya.

The newly named Gamabunta took a puff of the burnt tobacco from his pipe and releases smoke from his mouth. He really didn't hate Jiraiya but when he summon his clan he usually make him aid in his 'research'. Otherwise then that, Jiraiya is a good friend with the toads.

"**Alright. I'll take you to Konoha this one time. But if you summon one of my kin for yours perverted desires. I'll beat you to a bloody pulp. Got it?"** Gamabunta threaten.

Jiraiya nodded. Well he expected that warning sooner then later.

"Okay I'll never summon them for that ever again" Jiraiya said.

And with that Gamabunta started to hop to Konoha, which would take up to 90 minutes tops to reach Konoha.

**-Inside Naruto's Mindscape-**

Naruto opened his to find that he was still inside his mindscape. Naruto had momentarily passed out due to the pain. He winces in pain that still lingering in his body from the whole DNA mending process. Feeling a hand rubbing the top of his head, he looks up to find Ayane rubbing his hair. Naruto blushes when he realizes that she is naked.

"Ayane-chan, why don't you have any clothes on?" Naruto asked.

Ayane chuckled. **"What do you mean Naruto-kun? I'm always naked"** Ayane said.

Naruto blushes in embarrassment. He didn't noticed until now that Ayane wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Um… Ayane-chan can you pleases put some clothes on?" Naruto asked.

Ayane pouted.** "Why Naruto-kun? You don't like what you see?"** Ayane teased.

Naruto blush returns, he nods his head in approval.

"You have a nice body and all but, it's just that I don't want to see you naked all the time" Naruto said.

Ayane nodded her head and used her youki to change into a orangish red form-fitting kimono that shows off all of her curves with a blue sash to keep it tied together.

"**I would like to talk longer but you is starting to wake** **up. So we'll talk later. Bye Naruto-kun"** Ayane said.

**-Outside of Naruto's Mindscape-**

Naruto woke up with a smile on his face. It wasn't a fake smile like he has on most of the time. It was a real smile. He just found out why he was hated by the villagers. But that's not why he was smiling. He was smiling because he had made a new friend. He didn't care that his first friend was Kyuubi herself, he was just happy that he had a friend.

But before he could go deeper in thought, the door opening revealing his grandfather figure Hiruzen Sarutobi interrupted him.

"Hey jiji" Naruto said smiling.

The old man smiled back at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-kun. How are you feeling?" Hiruzen asked.

"I'm feeling fine jiji" Naruto said.

Hiruzen smiled. It seems like the Kyuubi didn't try and take over Naruto. Now the question is. Why would the Kyuubi help out its container like this, and what does it get in return. This is the main reason why he called for Jiraiya to check the seal, to see if it was damaged.

Naruto sits up from the hospital bed. Naruto is still feeling pain in his muscles but not like it was in his mindscape. After awhile from sitting up, Naruto decided that he will try and stand up but a hand stops him.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I'm going to need you to stay in the bed for awhile" Hiruzen said.

Naruto pouted. "But why jiji?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen knows that he has to tell him why, but he doesn't know what to say to him without upsetting him. Hiruzen does know that he will have to tell him about the Kyuubi being sealed inside him.

'_I have no choice but to tell him about the Kyuubi being sealed inside him"_ Hiruzen thought with a sigh.

"Listen Naruto-kun. There's something I want to tell you" Hiruzen said.

"What is it jiji?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen sighed. He doesn't know how Naruto will react to what he has to say.

'_Well its now or never. I'm going to have to tell about Kyuubi.' _Hiruzen thought.

"6 years ago on October 10, the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. It was a surprise attack." Before Hiruzen could continue, Naruto interrupted him.

"Actually jiji, the Kyuubi was under a genjutsu" Naruto said.

Hiruzen looked at Naruto in uncertainty.

"How you know that Naruto?" Hiruzen asked.

"It's simple. Kyuubi told me about it" Naruto said.

Hiruzen widen his eyes in surprise. The Kyuubi was under a genjutsu.

'_That was why the Kyuubi appeared suddenly. But the question is who is strong enough to put the Kyuubi in a genjutsu?'_ Hiruzen thought.

As Hiruzen was deep in thought, he found out that's there's more then meets the eye with the Kyuubi and then he came to a shocking revelation. Naruto knows about the Kyuubi.

Hiruzen knows that Naruto don't particularly like the civilians of Konoha because of how they treat him because of the Kyuubi being sealed inside him. He just doesn't know that he should be angry at himself or at the villager's ignorance.

But before he could go deeper in thought, an ANBU member interrupted him.

"Hokage-sama. Jiraiya has been spotted near the Northwest gate entrance" The ANBU member said.

"Thank you Shark. When he arrives escort him here please" The elderly Hokage said.

"It shall be done Hokage-sama" Shark said as he _**Shunshined**_ to meet Jiraiya when he comes inside the village.

Naruto was curious, like he should know this Jiraiya. When he was in jiji's office looking around his desk, of course when the old man wasn't in his office, he would always find an orange book stashed in a secret compartment. When he first saw the book he tried to read it but since nobody in the orphanage taught him how to read, he just looked at the illustrations in the book until he taught himself how to read. When he jiji taught him to read the first book he read was 'Icha Icha Paradise' which took some begging to the old man to finally give him a book after telling Naruto about the Bees and the Knees talk.

Feeling like he should know this person. Naruto asked the elderly Hokage a question.

"Hey jiji, who is this Jiraiya person?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen chuckled. "Well Naruto-kun Jiraiya is the author of those books that you like" Hiruzen said.

Inu widen his eyes in surprise. _'Naruto is a fan of Icha Icha?_' Inu thought. Inu smiled but it unnoticeable because of the mask.

Naruto was shocked. This Jiraiya was the author of his favorite book series. Naruto eyes turned into stars. Faster then Hiruzen could see Naruto got in front of Hiruzen's face.

'_Kami-sama, what have I created?'_ Hiruzen thought as Naruto was in his face with stars in his eyes.

"Where is he? Where is he?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen chuckled. "He should be here in a few minutes Naruto" Hiruzen said.

Now that we have that settled. Lets check out where is our perverted sannin is at.

**-With Jiraiya-**

Jiraiya and Gamabunta are hopping towards Konoha when Jiraiya suddenly sneezes causing him to nearly fall off Gamabunta.

'_This has to the author's fault. I'm too awesome to fall off of Gamabunta like this'_ Jiraiya had thought.

"**Don't blame me that you nearly fell off of Gamabunta"** The author replied.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow and looked around thinking that someone was talking to him. Before he could go any further into that thought he saw the walls of Konoha ahead him.

Gamabunta released a puff of smoke from his lips

"**Well we're here. And don't forget about our deal Jiraiya"** Gamabunta said before returning to his world.

As Jiraiya walked towards the gate an ANBU member appeared in front of the gate.

"Jiraiya-sama, Hokage asked for me to escort you to where he is" The ANBU member said.

Jiraiya nods. "Then lead the way Shark" Jiraiya said.

Shark nodded and begins to lead Jiraiya to the hospital.

'_He's leading me to the hospital. What could possibly happen to Naruto that he is in the hospital?'_ Jiraiya thought to himself.

Shark lead Jiraiya to the hospital. They went inside and climbed the stairs the 3rd floor and to room number 385. When Jiraiya opened the door he found his sensei and Inu in the room with some red haired kid clinging on his sensei.

"Hey Hiruzen-sensei, Why did you call me here. I had gotten a lead about a secret base belonging to Oroachimaru. And who is this red haired brat?" Jiraiya questioned.

Naruto feeling offended of being called a brat pouted. Hiruzen seeing Naruto pout chuckled.

"Jiji that old man called me a brat. Can I teach him a lesson?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen knowing Naruto notorious pranks quickly looked at Jiraiya with pity.

'_I feel almost sorry for you Jiraiya.'_ Hiruzen thought.

"I don't know Naruto-kun. He is someone important in your life" Hiruzen said.

Jiraiya was shocked. This red haired boy was Naruto? Last time he saw him was a couple of weeks ago and he was short, had no muscles at all, malnutrition due to rarely eating healthy meals, and the most important of all, He looked like his father with blonde hair and blue eyes. Now Naruto looked nothing like that. In fact, his new look made him look like Kushina more then ever.

'_Kami bless her soul when she wakes from her coma.'_ Jiraiya thought to himself.

**-Somewhere in Uzushiogakure-**

In a land that Uzushiogakure was destroyed was buildings in ruins. Some were completely destroyed while most were still standing just barely though. If you took a look around the destroyed village you'll see nothing but destruction. But if you took a closer look you will see some buildings that looked they where just built a couple of years ago. It seems like Uzu is being rebuilt. But right now we are not here to discover that Uzu is being restored. In one of the buildings that were built was a hospital. In that hospital there is total of 4 people in 1 of the hospital rooms. 3 people were standing on top of the 1 that is lying on the bed.

The first one is 6 years of age. It's a girl; she has long red hair that stops at her mid-back, and purple eyes. Her face is round just like how her mother's used to be when she was a kid. She stands about 4'7". She's wearing a white T-shirt with a red Uzumaki swirl on the middle of the shirt with black cargo shorts. Her name is Narumi Uzumaki. She is Naruto's twin sister.

The second one has long blonde hair that is wrapped into 2 pigtails, and light brown eyes. She is 5'3". Her face is muscular but also feminine that gives her a sexy look that make males drool, and females foam with envy. And if that doesn't work then her huge E-cup breasts and her young look will guarantee to finish them off. But despite her young looks she's at the old age of 44. She is wearing a white sleeveless shirt the showed a lot of cleavage with olive green pants and black high-heeled ninja sandals. Her name is Tsunade Senju. The great granddaughter of Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime Hokage, and the grandniece of Tobirama Senju, the Nidaime Hokage.

The last person was also female. She has short black hair that stops to her lower neck, and has black eyes. She is 5'6". Her face is feminine which gives her a beautiful look top that with her mid C-cup breasts. With a young age of 21 she could date any male she is interested in, too bad she's not interested in anyone yet. She is wearing a black kimono with a fish net shirt and a grey sash to keep the kimono in place. She also has on black high-heeled ninja sandals on. Her name is Shizune Kato. The apprentice of Tsunade Senju, and the niece of Dan Kato, Tsunade's ex-lover.

They all were standing around a person. This person is a female. She has long red hair that's stops around her lower back, and has purple eyes. But you can't see them because they are closed. Her face is round but not like it was when she was a kid. In fact her round face add to the things that made her beautiful and down right sexy. Add to the fact that her DD-cup breasts she looks like a goddess. She is currently wearing a hospital gown. Her height is 5'9". If you don't know her name by now, then you should be ashamed of yourselves. Her name is Kushina Uzumaki. Wife of Minato Namikaze, and mother of Narumi and Naruto Uzumaki.

As the two ladies and one girl stand near Kushina Uzumaki, Narumi decided that she was going to be the one to break the silence.

"Hey baa-chan, when is kaa-chan is going to wake up?" Narumi asked.

Tsunade eye twitches and a vein appeared on top of her left eyebrow. She doesn't like it when Narumi calls her baa-chan, and Narumi knows this. She wished that she could finger flick Narumi but she can't in risk of causing harm to her. She could see that smile full of innocence yet evil. She couldn't wait till Kushina woke up so she could hand over Narumi to her.

"Kushina should wake up any minute" Tsunade said.

"But baa-chan, you said that she would wake up today." Narumi whined.

If it was possible Tsunade eye twitch even harder.

"Yeah I did say that. But you need to be patient Narumi" Tsunade said trying not to finger flick Narumi for her 'baa-chan' comment.

Before they could continue with their bickering, a moan interrupted the group of people.

The 2 ladies and 1 girl looked at Kushina as she open her eyes and sit up.

"Where am I?" Kushina said.

On April 1st Kushina Uzumaki, mother of Naruto and Narumi Uzumaki woke up from her 6-year coma.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: I completed this a couple of days ago but I didn't have time to upload it on fanfiction because I let my sister hold my laptop because her Microsoft Word had expired some time ago and she needs to complete her highschool project so I had lent it to her. Plus I wanted to upload this on my birthday so I had to wait a couple of days to upload it. **

**Author's Note(1): I decided to add 3 more people into the harem.**

**Ino Yamanaka: Added/Still could be taken out of the harem.**

**Tsunade: Added/Locked.**

**Samui: Added/Still could be taken out.**

**There, so if you have others you want to add, just PM me and I'll consider it. But only 1 person per PM.**

**Author's Note(2): Yeah Kushina is still alive along with Naruto's twin sister. I will explain about how Narumi and Kushina survived when the mysterious figure ripped the Kyuubi out of Kushina in the next chapter. And no, Narumi will not be with Naruto. Kushina maybe. So don't message me about putting Narumi with Naruto cause it will be denied.**

**Author's note(3): I thought about any other Naruto character learning about Chi other wise Naruto himself. And I decided that a total of 6 people will learn how to Manipulate Chi.**

**They are:**

**Rock Lee (Because Lee can't use Chakra so I'll make him learn how to use Chi)**

**Maitio Gai (He will find that Manipulating Chi is interesting because he's a Taijutsu specialist)**

**Kushina Uzumaki (Do I need to explain? Well since I'm explaining Kushina is a Saiyan but can't use Chi because of the Yin Chakra blocking the Yang Chakra from being used. Which Naruto will awaken her inner Saiyan)**

**Narumi Uzumaki (Same as Above)**

**And 2 people of your choice, which of course will be a vote.**

**So with that I'll see you all later.**

**Dark Descent Uzumaki or DDU.**


End file.
